


Birthday

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: It's Monika's birthday! Dedicated to anyone who has a birthday.





	Birthday

It's Monika's birthday.

Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori. But Sayori isn't answering her phone.

I considered going to her house to wake her up, but decided that's a little too much.

Meanwhile, the preparations for the surprise should be nearly complete. I manage to carry all of Natsuki's cupcakes, and Yuri's banner, by carefully stacking the two trays on top of the folded banner.

Yuri and Natsuki text me, but I am unable to reply with my hands full.

Funnily enough, I probably feel the same way as Natsuki about the event. I'm more excited for it to be over so I can spend time with Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika, Amy, FeMC/MC*, Reginald, Aya, Mr Cow, Mr Bird, Mr Sock, and Mr Katawa Shoujo Logo at the festival.
    
    
          * delete where applicable
    
        

But knowing Sayori, I'm sure the surprise will be great, too.

I enter the clubroom to see... Monika?

This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be here before her, to surprise her...

"FeMC/MC! You're the first one here. Thanks for being early!"

"That's funny, I thought at least Yuri would be here by now."

Monika is placing serviettes on the tables. I have no idea what she's doing. "I'm surprised you didn't bring Sayori with you."

"Yeah, she overslept again... That dummy. You'd think that on days this important, she'd try a little harder..." I say, but I suddenly remember what Sayori told me yesterday...

And I suddenly feel awful, knowing it's not nearly that simple for her. I only said it because it's the way I'm used to thinking. But... Maybe I should have gone to wake her up after all?

"Ahaha. You should take a little responsibility for her, FeMC/MC! I mean, especially after your exchange with her yesterday..."

Monika is being as friendly as usual, but for some reason I feel a chill down my spine. "Hey, do you want to check out the serviettes? They came out really nice!"

"Yeah, sure." I dismissively agree as I pick up the serviettes, and soon notice some words on them. "Oh yeah, they really did."

"What's this...?" Seeing some of the words, I get a pit in my stomach.

"I-I changed my mind! I'm going to go get Sayori, so..."

"Ah-- Well, alright! Try not to take too long, okay?"

I quickly leave the classroom. "Don't strain yourself~" Monika calls out after me. I quicken my pace. What was I thinking? I should have tried a little bit harder for Sayori. It's not a big deal to at least wait for her, or help her wake up. Even the simple gesture of walking her to school makes her really happy."

Besides... I told her yesterday that things will be the same as they always have been. That's all she needs, and what I want to give her.

I reach Sayori's house and knock on the door. I don't expect an answer, since she's not picking up her phone, either. Like yesterday, I open the door and let myself in.

"Sayori?"

She really is a heavy sleeper...

I swallow. I can't believe I ended up doing this after all. Waking her up in her own house...

Outside Sayori's room, I knock on her door. "Sayori? Wake up, dummy..."

There's no response.

I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this... Isn't it kind of a breach of privacy? But she really leaves me no choice.

I gently open the door. "Sayo-"

Suddenly, something smacks me in the face. It is a large cake, in my favourite flavour. I wipe it off, and see everyone in Sayori's room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to [insert name here], happy birthday to you!"

And then, everyone clapped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to people whose birthday is near Monika's birthday (+/- 6 months), and who might feel felt out with everyone celebrating Monika's birthday and 100k subscribers. Happy birthday!


End file.
